Treatment
by I.E.D.E
Summary: Request from jameis. Leo had a fight and ran off to discuss it with Karai when a Monster attacked him and made him almost dead. Karai finds him what will she do? LeoxKarai Rated T for violence. 2012 universe


Treatment

**First request! Request from jameis. **

**Apologize for changing the patrolling part. I needed to get Leo alone and Turtles usually go out on the patrol together.**

Even after Leonardo confessed his short term crush on Karai he couldn't get over it and forget about her. He was sitting on the lair living room, staring at Karai's knife. The more he looked at it the more he could remember the time he spent with her. Still he can't tell that to his friend and family because he was sure they will do something that April did to him the first time he told her about Karai.

He was too into his thought that he couldn't notice Raph sneaking up on him. "What are you doing Leo." Raph asked making Leo jump, literally. "Nothing." Raph frowned and saw the knife. "Hey isn't that the knife Karai threw which almost got into your skull?" Leo quickly hid it somewhere around him. "Come on. It's that knife, right?" Leo shook his head and stood up.

"Don't tell me that you still have crush on her." Raph said following his older brother around the lair. "Stop following me." Leo said and ran to his room but blocked by Raph. "Show me the knife." Raph demanded. Leo looked around and saw Donnie, Mikey, and April looking at them. The all noticed the knife on Leo's hand.

"Don't tell me you still like her after what she had done to us." Mikey said with a glum face. "I do not. Now stop sticking your nose at my business." "But we don't have a nose." Donnie said and Leo was about to go around Raph when he grabbed Leo's shoulder.

"Leo just talk. We can listen and help you." 'You guys can't help me.' Leo thought and turned around to the living room and turned on Space Hero. Raph sat next to him. "That dumb cartoon won't help you with solving your problems Leo." What Leo chose this time is to ignore. Until Raphael gives up and go punch a sandbag or something.

But that didn't work as well. Raph sat there next to Leo and didn't leave the room. Leo gave up and stood up. He headed toward the exit. "Where are you going? To see Karai or something?" Raph got in front of Leo, blocking him. "Leo, face it. She's a Foot. Your crush on her won't work like Donnie's." "HEY!" Everyone ignored Donatello' pathetic retort.

"Out of my way Raph." Raph didn't obey his Leader. "No I won't. Just because you are the leader doesn't mean that I have to do anything that you tell me to do. Especially with that wicked Foot Clan." "Get. Out. Of. My. WAY!" Leo said finally losing it and punched Raph, making him land on his back. It only took him few seconds to realize what he had done. He looked around to see his family staring at him with a shock on their face. Donnie and Mikey went over to Raph and helped him stand up.

"Leo, you need to apologize to him." April said pointing at groaning Raph. Leo looked down, "Out of my way." He didn't feel like himself that night and leaving his family staring at him he left the lair to get some 'air.'

Leo ran through the roof top. He was troubled. Why was he like that? Just because of her? Is she more important to him than his brother? Is she? Leo stopped running and kicked the edge of the roof. "Ugh." He growled. He wanted to see her and maybe she can help. Sword fighting with her might help like it did when he first met her. He had a fight with Raph back then.

He looked around but didn't run like he first did. He needed to look around carefully to look for her. He then heard something weird. Growling? Maybe it was Dogpound or it could be Dr. Rockwell. H listened quietly but heard nothing so he just kept walking but heard the same growl again.

"Is anyone here? Come out and fight coward!" He cried out and drew his katana blade. He then regretted what he had just said when something hideous jumped onto the roof. Some kind of hideous hybrid of wolf, bear, lion and anaconda was growling at him and he suddenly wished to have Shredder in front of him than the creature.

It had a head of anaconda, body of bear, tail of lion and legs were wolf's. It was huge. Surprise that he didn't make the roof collapse. "Wow…" Leo said. "Um, sorry." He said putting the sword back into its sheath and started to make a run for it. "AAAAHHHHH!" He screamed and monster started to follow him. He just wanted to see Karai and this thing came out of nowhere! Perhaps another wonderful creation of Kraang. Only they can create such a beautiful creature like this.

Leo realized that he was in junkyard and had nowhere else to go. He turned around and saw the Monster howling. Or growling. Whichever was terrifying. "Hi?" Leo said waving his hand. That didn't work. It was stupid for him to think of it as well. "Well, I think we can work this out by words." Leo said laughing nervously. He saw red stains around the Monster's mouth and paw. Leo realized it was blood, still fresh since he could smell it

The Monster licked it's lips and slowly walked toward Leo. This creature was insatiable for blood. It wanted more and this time it was Leo's blood that he wanted. Leo drew his swords again and pointed at the Monster. 'If I'm going to die here I'm going to die at least after I fight. Like a true warrior.' Leo thought and charged at the Monster screaming "YAAAAHHHHH!" he slashed it at the Monster's long tongue but missed and he charged for the tail but the tail slammed into him making him fall on his back.

Leo stumbled up and charged for the vein on the neck. He lifted his sword and aimed for the bulged part of the neck but it was too late when he realized a clawed paw on top of him. His eyes grew big when it pushed him into the ground. Leo stood up groaning but the claw slashed him and blood started to flow from his arm. Leo stared at the blood and looked up at the Creature. He clenched his sword tighter and slashed the paw coming for him.

The Monster roared in pain and its yellow eyes glared at him with hatred. Leo charged at it once more and the monster slowly turned around away from him. Leo felt relieved for a second until the tail hit him like a baseball making him flew into a pile of trash. Leo stumbled up and he slipped then fell on the ground with his face hitting the ground causing him to nose bleed.

The razor claw showed itself from the furry paw and struck him. Leo barely dodged the attack and this time tried to run away as far as possible but it didn't work at all. The paw slammed on his shell and stayed making it impossible to run away.

Leo plucked his sword into the paw which released him with the Monster screaming in pain. It started to spin around and when Leo stood up with his legs shaking the tail struck him again. Leo felt more blood. This time from his other arm. Possibly from when the paw was pushing him into the ground and the claw dug into his skin.

Leo felt pain but the fear was stronger. He tried to run away but the paw punched his wound and Leo screamed in pain. The claw attacked his left leg. Making it impossible for him to run away. Leo laid there still, now accepting his fate. His eyes viewed the Monster licking the blood on his claw and eying Leo. He closed his eyes and prepared for death, eyes cloaked with tear and unconsciousness consuming him slowly.

'Good bye world.' He thought. Then he heard screaming of monster. He forced himself to open his eyes but the vision was blurry. Though he could see blur of black and yellow attacking the Monster. 'Mikey?' He thought since orange was closest to yellow. He saw the Monster running away and heard few words and fainted immediately.

**Back in the Lair**

Raph was blank from the punch, denying the fact that his brother had just hit him because of the girl in Foot Clan. Donnie was trying to find out the way to bring Raph back to himself and Mikey was too by trying to paint Spike's shell pink. It didn't work and Mikey cleaned up Spike because Donnie told him to. April was quiet and just watching TV.

"Where's Leonardo?" They looked up instantly when they heard their Master's voice. "He went out." Donnie said. "And why?" Master Splinter said giving his student quizzical glance. His students shared nervous look. "He said he wanted to have some fresh air from the surface because he was sick of the sewer air." Mikey quickly said. Splinter spotted Raph's weird expression. "Why is Raphael like that?" "It's uh, umm…." Donnie tried to thought up a word to explain but Mikey blew it all, "Leo punched him."

Splinter's smile faded away. "Can you explain Michelangelo?" Mikey realized that he had just said something that he's not allow to and tried to take it back but it was no use. Master Splinter ordered him to explain what happened between Leonardo and Raphael. Mikey gulped and tried to run away by persuading him to talk to Donnie instead but it didn't work so Mikey blew it all.

Master Splinter wasn't happy with what he heard and told Donnie and Mikey to go out and look for him. He also told April to take care of Raphael. Donnie had a jealous look on his face but went out without complaining.

**With Leo**

Leo groaned and opened his eyes. He found himself in the place that he didn't recognize. He sat up slightly and looked around. It wasn't the junkyard where he fainted. The horrible memory returned to him as he felt the pain again. "Hey, you are awake." He turned around and saw Karai standing on the doorway with tray filled with disinfectant and bandage.

"Why am I here?" Leo asked after he returned the greeting. "I found you on the junkyard and brought you here." She said sitting next to the bed. "Am I in Foot Clan base?" Leo asked. She shook her head. "No, you are at where I'm staying usually. This is my room." Leo blushed slightly and took more detailed look around the place. Girl's room filled with weapon and sports equipment isn't a usual site.

"Why did you brought me here anyway? I'm Shredder's enemy and you are part of Foot Clan." She shrugged as she put the medicine on the wound. "Ouch!" Leo flinched. "Hey! Don't move. It will hurt more." Karai said with a frown that Leo thought it as 'cute'.

"Thank you." Leo quietly said after Karai finished cleaning up the wound and put bandage around his wounds. "No problem. You are the only thing in this city that is not boring so I have to make you live." Leo blushed again. "Thank you again." Karai smiled and left the room.

Leo stared out the window and missed his brothers. He took out the knife and examined it. Should he return it? He hesitated until he heard a tapping on the window. He turned and looked out and was surprised when he saw his brothers. Without Raph for some reason.

Leo opened the window and let them in. "What are you doing here?" Donnie asked. "Long story." Leo said and was about to start the story when Donnie cut in. "No time for that. Save it and explain it in the lair-. What happened to you?" He asked. "Dude, you are like a mummy!" Mikey said. "Long story." Leo said and stopped himself.

"Well then let's go." Donnie said helping Leo to stand up. Leo looked behind at the door and told his brothers to stop. Leo put the knife on Karai's bed and told him that he's ready to leave.

As they reached the lair the first thing he heard was Splinter's scolding. He quietly listened and apologized to everyone that he made them worry. He asked why was Raph like Mikey when he lose the last piece of pizza and April explained to him. "I'm sorry Raph." Leo whispered to his brother.

"Now explain what happened to you and why did you end up with bandages covering you." Master Splinter said. "Mummy" Mikey said with his best spooky voice and earned a smack from Donnie. Leo explained with every detail about the monster and Karai. "See, she's not that bad." Leo said and earned glares from everyone except Raph who was still blank. Splinter left living room and went back to his room.

"So about the monster, do you think Kraang is involved?" Donnie asked. "I don't know and I don't care. I'm just tired and want to sleep." Leo said and headed to his room and Raph came back.

**With Karai**

When she came back to her room she saw the blue clad turtle was gone and the knife she threw at him was on the bed. She picked it up and polished it and smiled. She put it back to its sheath and walked out of the room, hoping to meet him again and have a 'talk' about the day.

**Okay, my first request and now it's done! Hope you liked it jameis and please do! I am really worried about it and if you don't like it tell me I'll fix it again. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
